


Well Shit

by justme133



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/M, Gallavich, M/M, all they want is to be together, bringing mickey's ass back, but she's got a plan up her sleeve too, mandy's getting married!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 04:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11982603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justme133/pseuds/justme133
Summary: When the time comes for Mandy to get married, can she get her brother, who happens to be on the run, back in time so everything goes according to plan?





	Well Shit

**Author's Note:**

> Man, season 8 needs to get here, and they need to bring Mickey's ass back. 
> 
> That is all.
> 
> Enjoy!

Mandy Milkovich was getting married.

 

Yes,  _ that _ Mandy Milkovich.

 

And  _ yes _ , it had come as quite a shock to her, and her friends, and definitely her family.

 

She was the only one to have Mickey’s number while he was on the run in Mexico, and she had made the decision to call him.

 

She wanted her favorite brother - don’t tell the others! - at her wedding.

 

“ _ Yo.” _

 

“Hey douchebag.”

 

_ “Hey bitch. What is it I gotta work soon.” _

 

“Yeah yeah, whatever. Listen. I’m getting married.”

 

“ _ What? Not to that fuckface Kenyatta is it I will fuck him up I swear-” _

 

“Calm down Asshole. No, it’s not that fuckwad. His name is Brandon. He’s a lawyer, and super nice, and amazing. You’d like him, he can kick ass too.”

 

_ “What the fuck kinda name is Brandon.” _

 

“What the fuck kinda name is Mickey. I want your ass at the wedding. You’ve got a month to get down here. I need you. We’re in upper Chicago.”

 

_ “Bitch did you forget I’m on the run from the fucking feds?” _

 

“Did you not hear me say that Brandon is a fucking lawyer? I’ll get your ass taken care of. I just want you here. You have one month. I mean it Mickey. Call me when you hit Chicago. We’ll get you.”

 

Mandy hung up then, staring at the diamond ring on her finger before she took a deep breath. Getting Mickey back was the right choice here. They just had to see that.

 

…

 

Ian had been an adamant part of Mandy’s wedding planning, to the point that she even wanted him to be her Maid of Honor.

 

“Just because I’m gay doesn’t mean I’m  _ that _ gay, okay?” Ian said, teasing her as she smirked at him and hit him on the shoulder.

 

“Oh shush. You’re my best friend. I wouldn’t want anyone else up there with me.” He grinned and nodded, making her smile even more. “Thank you. This means-”

 

She stopped talking when her phone rang with an unknown number. She picked it up and heard the voice on the other end.

 

“ _ I’m here Bitch. Where the fuck we meeting at?” _

 

_ … _

 

It had taken Mickey two weeks to get back to the States from Mexico, and he was glad it was getting colder, so no one paid attention to a woman wearing boots and gloves as she crossed the border. As soon as he had made it a good amount away from the borders, he stopped and changed into some real clothes, a pair of fingerless gloves covering his knuckle tattoos up. He was currently standing under the L, running a tired hand over his face. Mandy had said she’d be here any minute, and he was running low on patience.

 

“Motherfucker!” Mickey turned to see his sister, or what looked like his sister, approaching him. Her hair was still that stupid blonde color, and she was wearing a dark sweater and ripped jeans with low boots. She flung herself at him and sighed. “I didn’t think you’d come.”   
  


“Fuck, bitch, like I’d really miss your wedding. Not planning to set me up are you?”

 

“Hell, asshat, you think I’d do that to you? Besides,” she said, looping her arm through his as they walked, “I talked to Brandon. He thinks he can get you off. Apparently the chick you tried to kill is under an ‘insane warrant’, whatever the fuck that means.”

 

“I broke out of jail. I ain't getting off anytime soon.”

 

“Well no, but probation.”

 

“Fuck, is this why you brought my ass back here?”

 

“Of course not,” she said as they approached a small, beat up car. “Get in. You’re staying with us.”

 

He just grunted and got in, not thinking about what else could be waiting for him back in Chicago.

 

…

 

Mandy may not have let out that Mickey was back, and made sure that Mickey was conveniently out of the apartment whenever Ian came over to talk about the wedding.

 

Which happened to be getting closer and closer.

 

Somehow, Mandy had convinced Brandon to hook Mickey up with a job in his small firm, making him just his assistant, and if he wore the gloves, no one even noticed who he was.

 

Mickey was pissed, but that was some money, and he needed that, so he couldn’t complain.

 

Ian was watching Mandy try on her dress when she finally brought up the topic of her brother.

 

“You know who I wish could be here?” she said, staring at the white gown as it fell over her skin.

 

“Who?” Ian asked, not really listening as he tied the bow on the back of her dress.

 

“Mickey.” She watched Ian freeze from the mirror in front of her, saw his lip disappear between his teeth and eyes widen slightly before he sighed. “I miss him ya know? He was the only brother I had that wasn’t a complete dipshit.” 

 

He laughed and moved to face her.  “True. Mickey was…”  he muttered, and she saw the longing that crossed his face, and she knew.

 

He still loved her brother.

 

Good.

 

…

She didn’t have to mention Ian to Mickey. She saw it in the way his eyes lingered on the photo on her wall - it was herself, Ian, and Mickey, a rare selfie she had managed to get of the three of them back when they were teens. She knew her plan was risky, but she didn’t care anymore.

 

She was happy, she was getting married to a man she loved.

 

Why couldn’t she wish that on her brother and best friend too?

 

…

 

The night before her wedding, she had pulled Brandon aside as she made Mickey do the dishes.

 

“Is everything taken care of?” she whispered as she leaned into his arm that snaked around her waist.

 

“Yeah. You sure about this?” he asked, raising an eyebrow at her. “Think it’ll work?”

 

She looked at her brother and just watched him for a second before she met the dark eyes of her fiance. 

 

“Yeah, I do.”   
  


…

 

The next day, Mandy was to meet Brandon at the church, so he didn’t see her before the wedding. As her and Mickey were driving there, she blurted out her request.

 

“Will you walk me down the aisle?”

 

Mickey turned to look at her, his eyes wide in shock.

 

“Fucking- of course I fucking will.” Mandy’s eyes were watering, and she heard a, “bitch stop crying you’ll ruin your fucking makeup for your fucking wedding,” followed by a sniffle, and she knew she had gotten to her brother too.

 

…

 

Mandy looked amazing. Her dress was the perfect shade of white for her skin and hair, and it curved at the waist into a fluffy skirt with a bow in the back. She was fixing her veil when Mickey walked in. He looked sharp in a black suit, a deep blue vest and tie on with a black shirt. She smiled when she saw him and giggled.

 

“Stop fucking giggling it makes you sound creepy.”

 

“Good I’m practicing for when I attempt to murder someone,” she mumbled, and he grimaced at her before he shook his head.

 

“We doing this or what bitch?” She grinned and looped her arm through his again.

 

“Trust me, we’re never gonna fucking forget this day.”

 

…

 

The music started, and Ian was up at the front, waiting for Mandy. She had insisted instead of him walking down with her, she had wanted him up front, waiting for her.

 

Which he found weird, but, whatever, not gonna argue with the bride on her wedding day. 

 

He looked pretty sharp himself in a black tux, dark green vest and tie underneath with a white shirt that complimented his tall build and vivid red hair.

 

He heard the distant click of heels, and watched as everyone stood up as the doors swung open to reveal Mandy.

 

And she wasn’t alone.

 

Ian tried to focus on how beautiful his best friend looked, but all he could focus on was the dark-haired man next to her, his arm through hers.

 

And then blue eyes met his and Ian felt his world spinning out of control.

 

Mickey was back.

 

Mickey was  _ here _ .

 

Mandy made her way up to stand next to Brandon, and Mickey took a seat in the front row directly across from Ian, who had to refrain from just staring at the beautiful man in front of him and back to his best friend. Ian watched as they said their vows, as they exchanged rings, as they kissed, as they signed the marriage license, and holy hell, all he wanted to do was go to Mickey and be with him like he had ever since he had left him at the border.

 

Mickey was thinking the same thing. Mandy looked wonderful, and happy, and that was all he wanted, but fuck, Gallagher was here, of course he was, and he was right across from him, and Mickey knew Mandy planned this somehow. 

 

He couldn’t find it in himself to be pissed though. Fucking Gallagher was here, and he was here, and maybe this could fucking work if Mandy meant what she said about her new husband helping him out.

 

They watched as the reception started, never getting too close to each other as Mandy and Brandon danced around. Mickey watched them lean together, seeming to whisper as they danced, before the song ended and he found Brandon next to him and Mandy going to dance with Ian.

 

“Listen, I’m supposed to tell you to go wait in the other room okay?”

 

“What the fuck?”

 

“Yeah, I know, but this is all Mandy. Just fucking go okay?” Mickey didn’t like being told what to do, but he saw his sister wink at him from where she was dancing with Ian. He just shrugged and walked out and into the adjoining reception room, which was empty except for a few chairs and a podium for someone to stand up on.

 

He waited, really wanting a cigarette, until Ian walked in.

 

That craving was replaced with a whole new one.

 

“Mick.”

 

Ian was across the room in a second, his lips connecting with Mickey’s almost instantaneously,  wrapping the older man in his arms as he pressed them against the nearest wall. Mickey melted into it, his hands holding steadily against Ian’s shoulders.

 

“Fuck I missed you.”   
  


“Fuck I should’ve gone with you.”

 

They were so wrapped up in each other they didn’t hear other people enter the room until they heard a cough. Pulling away from each other, they saw Mandy and Brandon watching them.

 

“What the fuck? This some weird kink for you married asshats now?” Mickey barked, noticing that Ian didn’t pull his arms away, instead just moved so he was standing behind Mickey, his arms around his waist.

 

“Actually, we’re here to see you two fuckheads get married.” They both stopped moving and slowly stared at Mandy, who grinned before throwing a small black box at them. Mickey caught it and opened it to see two silver bands inside, his eyes meeting the wide ones of Ian’s, letting him know he had no idea this was happening either. “So?”   
  


“Whattya say Gallagher?” Mickey asked, holding up the rings. He saw Ian grin and Mickey had to look away, his own grin showing through his tough face mask.

 

“You get to fucking stay  _ and _ I get to be married to you? Fuck yeah.”

 

Mickey grinned as Ian leaned down to kiss him.

 

“That’s probably the best we’re gonna get,” Mandy commented, making her husband nod.

 

“I now pronounce you husband and husband! Come sign the fucking thing and put your damn rings on!” Brandon called out, making the two break away with goofy grins on their faces.

 

“Wait, can he do that?” Ian asked as Brandon pulled their marriage license out of his suit pocket and a pen.

 

“Got ordained online for the state. He can legally marry you two. And guess what fuckheads? You’re married now! No more running off!” Mandy said, slapping Mickey upside the head. He growled but stopped as his hand was scooped up in Ian’s as he put the ring onto his finger, making Mickey do the same to him.

 

They didn’t notice when Mandy and Brandon left, only that the music from the other room began to leak in.

 

“May I have this dance, Mr. Gallagher?” Ian asked, and he saw Mickey’s eyes light up.

 

“You think I'm taking your fucking last name Gallagher?”

 

“Why yes,  _ Gallagher _ , I do,” Ian grinned, pulling Mickey towards him. They swayed softly and Mickey grinned as Ian kissed him.

 

“You can’t fucking leave now.”

 

“I ain’t gonna. I’m staying right here. With you. And now I get to take care of your tall gangly ass. I”m your husband bitch. Try and stop me now.”

 

“Say that again.”   
  


“I’m your fucking husband.”

 

“Fuck yes you are.”

 

…

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I was torn about setting it up for Mickey to take Ian's last name or vice-versa but I always see in stories where they take Mickey's so why not change it up? Hope you liked it!


End file.
